1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to complex electronic components, and more particularly, to a complex electronic component having a structure in which a plurality of devices, such as an inductor, a resistor, and a capacitor, are disposed in ceramic.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional noise-canceling interface (noise-canceling filter device) used in an interface line of an office automation unit such as a computer, a complex inductor component (complex electronic component) such as that shown in FIG. 7 is used. This integrally-baked complex inductor component is formed in order to reduce a space required for mounting to allow high-density mounting such that a plurality of inductors 2 having a coil shape and serving as inner electrode layers 12 are disposed in line on the same plane inside a laminated member 1 formed by laminating magnetic ceramic (ferrite) layers, and a plurality of outer electrodes 3 which are electrically connected to the inductors 2 through lead electrodes 13 are disposed outside the laminated member 1.
When a high voltage is applied to each inductor of the conventional complex inductor component, however, migration of the inner electrodes may occur along a laminated surface or insulation resistance may decrease, due to at least the following reasons:
1) short distances between the inductors; PA0 2) arrangement of the inductors on the same magnetic ceramic (ferrite) layer; and PA0 3) not-very-high insulation capability, e.g., an insulation resistance of about 10.sup.9 to 10.sup.10 .OMEGA..multidot.cm in magnetic ceramic (ferrite).